poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meatlug
' Meatlug' is Fishlegs' Gronckle from the film. In the film she was kept for Dragon Training and unnamed. She's partly based on both Horrorcow and Seaslug. AppearanceEdit According to Fishlegs, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown.[1] She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug's height is about the same as Gobber's but standing on her hind legs she is much taller as seen in the episode animal house. In How To Train Your Dragon Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train against her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics he has learned from watching Toothless work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. Meatlug was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug, preventing her from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and she flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they found her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies. There, Hiccup realizes this is where all the dragons come to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Five years after the first film, Meatlug and Fishlegs participated in Dragon Racing. She got in time to captured the black sheep before Astrid and Stormfly but being behest gave it to Ruffnut. She and the other dragons then helped Astrid in finding Drago Bludvist but were captured by his men. After Eret helped them escape, Meatlug then helped Hiccup's mother Valka in fighting Drago. However, After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated hers, Meatlug and the others then followed its call. However, Meatlug and the other dragons were then freed when Toothless challenged the Bewilderbeast and became the new Alpha dragon. Meatlug was then reunited with Fishlegs and they resumed their participation in the dragon races. Personality Edit Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies[9]. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, though slightly weird relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact after Hiccup and Toothless they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. She saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, which was shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Fishlegs, which was proven when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps.[12] Meatlug is also smart in her own way. Abilities and Skills Thanks to her training with Fishlegs, Meatlug's skills have risen above the ordinary level of those of a regular wild Gronckle. Fire: Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to breath fire in the form of balls made of molten lava. However, a hidden ability of her is that the type of lava she producers, depends on what type of minerals she ate. This was how Fishlegs and Gobber discovered Gronckle Iron.[7] Fighting Skills: She learn some powerful skills from her rider that came in handy to debate her enemy's. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off.[18] *'Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. But this actually is a rescue skill.9 *'Gale Force Gronckle: Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air.[16] '''Intelligence and Communication Skills: She is shown to understand Fishlegs and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Fishlegs needs company or comfort (Though this isn't always two-sided) and can understand hand signals, such as when Fishlegs saved Ruffnut and Tuffnut from a breaking tree branch.[4] She also figured out quickly Toothless had eaten an eel.[16] Meatlug has been trained to understand Fishleg's hand gestures as commands, she has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beckon in case she and Fishlegs get separated.[4] Gas: When trapped in the Screaming Death's mouth, Meatlug released gas by farting. The Screaming Death immediately let the Gronckle go in disgust and surprise.[19] Endurance and Stamina: Her skin is made mostly of rock like body armor making her an endurable opponent.1 She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still able to stand to try to hold her ground.9 Her stamina has shown to be about one day long, before she dropped on the ground, exhausted.11 Senses: Meatlug has shown to have an amazing sense of smell. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed, detect hostile Vikings such as Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew,[9] find Dragon Root, and also managed to finds a Changewing egg that was buried in the sand. Brute Strength and Strength: Meatlug with her heavy weight rider able to pin down some dragons, able to use on Toothless.[16] She has shown to be able to lift heavy riders as shown in the second film she able to hold 19yr old Fishlegs and 20yr old Astrid with no struggle.[17] Fire types Meatlug's fire disposal comes in 3 different forms ( 4 technically) Lava blast- The first form of her rock disposal is a "lava blast", which is really a molten rock melted in the Gronkle's stomach that is spat out. Twin lava- in the httyd game, a gronkle's level 2 fire fires 2 blasts of lava that lock on the opponent with very very rare failure, unknown what the move is called in general, It might have been called twin lava. Lava burp- level 3 fire of the Gronkle is called the lava burp, the gronkle spits/burps a ball of condensed, heated rock that burns the opponent before exploding into 3 balls of fire with common failure, Lava burst- it's the same fire as the lava blast, just fired at very high speeds. Trivia *Meatlug and Fishlegs have a very close relationship; one example of this is that Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed. Possibly just as close as Hiccup and Toothless *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food is granite.[6] *Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Fishlegs.[9] *In the film and in The Gift of The Night Fury, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. *In the sequel, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series, not the first movie. *Meatlug has shown to be able to walk on her hind legs and can stand up for the entire night just like Toothless, but prefers walking on all fours. *Fishlegs mentioned Meatlug had a cousin, who was killed during the Dragon Training in the Arena.[13] *Meatlug is incorrectly thought to be a male and her gender is revealed when the twins find her eggs.[15] *She has the ability to create Gronkle Iron.[7] *Meatlug's wings are actually shorter than her body length. *Meatlug will meet *Meatlug guest stars in Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Dragons Category:Mothers Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pets Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Mute characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Angel Squads Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Dragons of Berk Category:False Antagonist Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Kyle's Rider Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha